Gyarados
|-|Gyarados= |-|Magikarp= |-|Mega Gyarados= Summary Magikarp '''is a Water type Pokemon introduced in Generation I. It is commonly known as the weakest Pokemon in the world, as even in the heat of battle it will do nothing but flop around. Its swimming muscles are equally as weak, as it is easily washed away by currents, and it is not rare to find many Magikarp deposited in places where water pools. Despite this, Magikarp are still known to be very hardy and durable, as they can survive bombs that clear out entire lakes, and live in the most polluted of water. '''Gyarados is a Water/Flying Pokemon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Magikarp. Extremely vicious, enormously destructive, ferociously violent, and horribly brutal, it has an very aggressive nature. Although rarely seen in the wild, once it appears it goes on a rampage. When this happens it doesn't calm until it has burned everything down and razed the fields and mountains around it. Not even harsh storms are able to stop its rage, and there are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month. A single Gyarados has enough destructive power to totally annihilate even a major city. Gyarados is attracted to violence, and tends to appear when there is a world conflict or war. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames. During past wars Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake, and in ancient literature there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 7-A | At least High 7-A ''' '''Name: Magikarp | Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Origin: Pokemon Gender: Male or Female Age: Unknown Classification: Fish Pokemon, Water Type | Atrocious Pokémon, Water-Flying type | Water-Dark type Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Speed Augmentation, Can inflict paralysis, Can leap extreme distances | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Berserk Mode, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Levitation, Weather Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Can bypass passive abilities (As Mega Gyarados) Attack Potency: Below Average (Hunted by most fishermen, stated to be the weakest Pokemon of them all, struggles to swim against mildly powerful currents) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Pokémon of this level) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to Mega Pokemon) Speed: Transonic via powerscaling (Can dodge sound-based attacks like screech, metal sound, and supersonic) | At least Transonic via power-scaling | Supersonic (Its Pokedex entry states that it skids the water at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Superhuman '''| '''Superhuman Striking Strength: Below Average Class '''| At least '''Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Building level+ '''(Several Magikarp survived a bomb that cleared out Lake Valor) | At least Mountain level+''' | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Stated to be capable of rampaging for an entire month without stopping) Range: Several meters by virtue of size, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures of confusion once), Gyaradosite (Allows Gyarados to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Below Average (Gyarados are usually depicted as berserkers blinded by rage) Weaknesses: Electric and Rock type attacks, Is unable to last indefinitely out of water | Grass, Electric, Fighting, Bug, and Fairy type attacks Feats: ''' *A group of Gyarados created the Lake of Rage. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities (Magikarp) * Swift Swim: '''Magikarp's speed is doubled in rain. * '''Rattled (Hidden Ability): '''Magikarp's speed is increased every time it is hit with a Bug, Dark, or Ghost type attack. Attacks (Magikarp) * '''Splash: The user jumps or splashes up and down. Gameplay wise, this attack does nothing. However, Pokedex entries have stated that Magikarp can leap entire mountains using this attack. * Tackle: The user charges the opponent with their entire body. * Flail: The user flails about aimlessly to attack. Does more damage the lower the user's HP is. * Bounce: The user bounces up high into the air, landing down on the opponent on the next turn. Abilities (Gyarados) * Intimidate: Lowers the opponents' physical attack. * Freighten: Reduces nearby enemies' Speed. * Tenacity: Contact with Gyarados may cause the attacker to flinch. * Moxie (Hidden Ability): Boosts the Attack stat by 1 after knocking out any opponent. * Mold Breaker (Mega Gyarados): Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. Attacks (Gyarados) * Tackle: A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. * Flail: The user flails about aimlessly to attack. The less HP the user has, the greater the move's power. * Thrash: The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused. * Bite: The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch. * Dragon Rage: This attack hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. This attack always inflicts 40 HP damage. * Leer: The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. * Twister: The user whips up a vicious tornado to tear at the opposing Pokémon. This may also make them flinch. * Ice Fang: The user bites with cold-infused fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it frozen. * Aqua Tail: The user attacks by swinging its tail as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm. * Rain Dance: The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. * Crunch: The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. * Hydro Pump: The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure. * Dragon Dance: The user vigorously performs a mystic, powerful dance that boosts its Attack and Speed stats. * Hyper Beam: The target is attacked with a powerful beam. The user must rest on the next turn to regain its energy. * Dragon Breath: The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. * Dragon Pulse: The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth. Note: Respect Thread for Red's Gyarados/Respect Thread for Lance's Gyarados. Key: Magikarp '| '''Gyarados '| '''Mega Gyarados Gallery 130.png e9dddf458254b4b06d5ccdf4b46eafe7.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Sea Monsters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Fish Category:Darkness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7